efffandomcom-20200213-history
Mifelt
In-Game Name: Mifelt Real Name: Marcin Forum Profile: Mifelt Born at: 1995.07.26 Gender: Male Xfire: larespl23 MSN: E-Mail: szelagmarcin@o2.pl Location: Poland, Częstochowa Side: Jedi Skin: Download Achievements *Jedi Fighter of the month October *Jedi Fighter of the month November *Jedi Fighter of the month December *Winner of the 8th Official Duel Tournament Skins Ranks Adept, on 28/05/2010 he was accepted by Seraskus. Jedi Padawan, on 22/06/2010 he was promoted by Blaze Jedi Knight, on 22/07/2010 he was promoted by Seraskus Jedi Guardian, on 29/08/2010 he was promoted by Fenix with BBB permission Jedi Ace, on 05/10/2010 he was promoted by Bad Blue Boy Jedi Lord, on 15/12/2010 he was promoted by Bad Blue Boy and Psycho Jedi Ace, on 14.06.2011 he was demoted by Dominus for bad behaviour. Jedi Lord, on 18/07/2011 he was promoted by Jacky3spio and Shadzy Joining Character My story in JKA world started in 2009 when my friend Storm gave me the CD with the game. I didn't play much SP coz MP was way more fun and i liked the community. After 2-3 months I still was a newbie and I didn't fight so good, but I met a few great people and they asked me to join their new clan. I said: hey! why not?, and i became the Guardian of Ballance (Gob). ALthough I had a great time there I soon realized that our leader was immature and stupid :P. The clan wasn't that big (like 10 members) and it was fairly new so it wasn't hard to change our him. And we did. It wasn't the best move - we faced some "hackers" (friends of leader) and we had to close GoB. It didn't feel good not to have someone to play with so I tried to get in other polish clans, without luck... Again I still was a newbie and noone would accept me (polish clans are pretty hard to get into, they accept only strong - in game, mature, kind, friendly people) I decided to stop playing JKA since I couldn't find a clan that would accept me :( And so I did. But after few months I was bored and didn't have any game to play so I turned it on. I connected to EFF server and was shocked by the great ppl i met there. The first guy was Kihaku I believe, he was polish just like me so we could easily communicate. I started to play the game more often and the more I played on EFF server the more fun I had. Then, one morning at 22.05.2010 I applied to EFF. THat one week was scary I can tell you. I wanted to be accepted so bad! One time I was just wandering around at the server and all of a sudden Fluffy teleported me to the top of the map, there were some people standing there, he asked me to kneel, talked a lil and then officially accepted me! From then on I was making my way to become one of the best fighters in EFF, and I think I kind of succeded at that time. But one year past and I noticed that the clan doesn't suit me anymore, recent changes, people that have been kicked (like Fuzzy - my best friend in EFF) made me just sad... And I made my leaving thread alongside with Storm who was in the clan for a few months back then. And boy, we a made so much drama and conversations in both forums and server about what has changed in EFF and whats not "good" that we just couldn't let it be. The one that made us get back in EFF was Seraskus, he talked with me and Storm for a loong time and finally convinced us to join again. It wasn't the same EFF I knew before I "left" (it was like a day or so) but I started having fun again so it didn't mean much. From that point I had one of my best times in my JK3 history even though I wasn't "the best" character in the clan and I made a bunch of people mad at me. Now I don't play as much as in my older days but it's enough to keep in touch with a few peeps and keep my skill. My story ends here, I hope I won't need to add anything more...ever... ~ Mifelt Category:Members Category:Jedi